SC4/Stage 6: The Main Hall
Once you're inside Dracula's not-so-humble abode, the game becomes that much difficult. In this stage, you'll deal with living armors as well as having to swing from giant chandeliers and go up against dancing ghosts. (Click to enlarge image) 1. In the main hall, you'll have to deal with Ghost dogs and even Cruella the zombie (from the original Castlevania). You can defeat Cruella, but not the ghost dogs as they'll go down but come back up, just keep moving to avoid them. You'll also have to fight against Axe Armors and Bats on the other side of the hall. 2. One of the more iconic areas in the game. You see swinging giant chandeliers that you'll have to use to get across. This area can be quite difficult if you're not careful about your jumps. Wait until one of the platforms on the chandelier is below you in order to make it to the next platform and to ensure you can cross this area. 3. After swinging on chandeliers, you'll have to avoid falling chandeliers. Move out of the way of a falling chandelier when one is about to fall, defeating a nearby Axe Armor. 4. By the #4 marker is a hidden room containing some good items, use the whip lag to reveal the stairs to this room. There's also contains an enemy called Dead Mate and his Ghost Dog which is invincible. Be careful when traversing through this hidden room. 5. You'll face some female ghosts here as well as some ectoplasm which are quite difficult to defeat. The female ghosts will circle you until you defeat them. You'll also face male ghosts that will close the gap quickly, but are easily defeatable. On the far side of the area, you'll face with an Axe armor, more male ghosts as well as Bats. There's also a breakable wall by a small staircase containing a "3" Magic Stone or a big Chicken Leg. 6. Be careful in this area as there are small platforms and Bats that will make this trek more difficult. Be especially careful with the fragile blocks in this area. 7. This part by the #7 marker, there will be a Snapper Casket that will start chasing after you once you pass it. Sometimes, it can make it passed the staircase. But once it's not a threat anymore make your way up the stairs. 8. In this area, you'll encounter many kinds of Skeletons, including Blood Skeletons that can't be defeated completely, only stunned. make your way to the stair case on the far side of this area. 9. As you make your way up the staircase, go right and break the wall containing a big Chicken Leg. After that, mind the Bone Scimitars and the claws luring you into a trap, there's no way around it and you must defeat the Bone Scimitar in order to free yourself from the trap. Once you get to the next staircase, stun the Blood Skeletons and make your way up the staircase. 10. Here, you'll see snapping caskets circling around, destroy them and proceed, mind the charging table and make your way into the ball room. 11. In the Ball Room, you'll find not just Charging Tables but also dancing ghosts that will be difficult making through the ballroom. There should be some Rosery Beads in some candles in the Ball Room to make the trek easier. On the far side of the Ball Room, break the wall to obtain an Extra Life and make your way up the staircase. The Dancing Spectres The boss is 2 huge Dancing Ghosts: Paula Abghoul and Fred Askare. They'll dance towards you, so it's important to keep moving around the room. They'll also throw sword-like projectiles as well as charge at you with those swords. These s[ectores can't take a lot of heat, so if you have a powerful weapon (like the Boomerang) this boss fight should be easy.